descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nish
The Nish were these peolpe who did these stuff. Physology The Nish are remarkably similar to most Near Human species. Visually they are indistinguishable from a Human. However there are a few notable differences. First, the Nish eye is adapted to see slightly further than the human into the infared spectrum, affording the Nish better eyesight under lowlight conditions and limited ability to see through certain types of invisibility that only protect against the visible light spectrum. Nish also have an impeccable sense of balance, and are able to intuitively find both their own center of balance as well as the same point on another being. This affords Nish melee combatants a unique edge in battle. General Culture Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum Nobility Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum Swordknights Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum Language For the purposes of this game we will be using Klingon for the Nish Language. This is due to the fact that there are no canon examples for what Nish sounds like. Important Phrases: puqloD/puqbe' tuq'a'wIj qaqoy'qu'neS jIH - "Son/Daughter of my Honored House, I beseech you." This is a phrase that is followed by a request made to another member of the same Noble House. The request must be honored. See Nobility. Racial Tensions Given the presence of Human minors on the Nish home world there is a tense relationship between the Nish and the local human populace. On the one hand the Nish recognize the technological superiority of the humans, however they also see the Human 'lack of grace' as a visually identifiable deficiency. Given Nish notions of divinely ordained order in society Humans pose an uneasy 'wild card' position. On the one hand they fear provoking open hostility for the lack of blasters and ships would make them easy targets, but on the other hand they do not wish to cede any more control on their world to the human mining communities. It proves a tenuous situation. External Links *The Nish on the official wookiepedia. Category:Race Category:Nish